


Angel Lust

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Ending, Body Worship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Anguish, Necrophilia, Post-Canon, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: "Y–Yuuri…" Victor sniffles.So it's actually one ofthosedays.





	Angel Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spooky week day 7: Grim Reaper/Death
> 
> ### Even if you read the tags and the warnings, you're still not prepared for this fic. Read at your own risk.

Yuuri knows what's up the moment he wakes up and sees Victor still in bed, faced away from him. Today is one of _those_ days, it seems. So Yuuri does what he normally does, and snuggles up behind him, dropping soft kisses over Victor's shoulders as he winds his hands around Victor's waist.

"Y–Yuuri…" Victor sniffles.

So it's actually one of **_those_ **days.

"Vitya," Yuuri starts, but is cut off from saying more as Victor turns to face him and kisses him desperately. Yuuri hums, a pleasant sound from the back of his throat.

When they separate they're both panting. Unfortunately, they can't spend all morning in bed, much to Yuuri's annoyance.

"I've gotta go jog," Yuuri states as he places one last kiss on Victor's mouth. He knows Victor won't be coming with him, not with it being one of **_those_ **days. He also knows that Makkachin will just have to settle for a short outing, since Victor likes to cuddle the big brown poodle on mornings like this.

"Wait, Yuuri"—Victor catches his wrist and when Yuuri looks back at him continues—"I love you."

Yuuri smiles big as he leans over and kisses Victor's forehead. "I love you too, Vitya."

So after letting Makkachin sniff around their backyard, he watches as Makkachin bounds up to the bedroom and he hears Victor start talking to her. Knowing Victor's in good hands, he smiles as he closes the door on his way out.

•••

Coming back inside, he's immediately greeted by Makka, and as he goes to give her love, she jumps out of his reach, barking loudly.

"Makka! Shush," Yuuri scolds, "What's gotten into you?"

She bounds up the stairs before Yuuri, stopping and looking back before dashing into the bedroom. Yuuri watches as she bounces on the bed, Victor asleep next to where she laid down. He shakes his head at her antics and heads into the bathroom, content to take a shower and get all the sweat off of himself.

After his shower, with his towel slung around his waist, he's surprised to see Victor's still asleep. Makka's laying at Victor's feet, and as soon as Yuuri walks into the room she starts whining and barking.

"Makka!" Yuuri whisper yells as he walks forward and shoos her off the bed and out the room, "Behave, you'll wake Victor up."

Closing the door, he feels a small pang of guilt when he hears Makka flop down and whine at the door, her wet nose snuffling under the door. But Victor really needs his sleep, so hopefully giving Makka a bigger dinner will make up for this. Makkachin's a good dog like that.

He slides onto his side of the bed, humming as he scooches up next to Victor and placing his head on Victor's chest. His fingers trail across Victor's chest and settle on his stomach. Yuuri pauses, then presses his head harder into Victor's chest as his breath picks up.

Victor's not breathing—his heart—!

There's a shrill, ringing sound that deafens him, his own heartbeat thudding painfully in his ears as he brings a hand up to his mouth to fight back the screams that threaten to spill out. It's only after he's blinked away the first few rounds of tears that he notices the pill bottles on Victor's nightstand—all empty.

"V–Vitya," Yuuri croaks out, finally allowing himself to look at his husband again. He sniffles as he brings his fingers up to trace along his cheeks, right where his blush would always get the brightest. He kisses Victor's lips—they're cool, and bring memories of when they vacationed by the ocean, Victor's lips would always be the first to lose heat, something that he would constantly use an excuse to kiss him to warm them up. As he opens his eyes, he watches his tears hit Victor's face. Kissing Victor again, he finally moves lower, taking his time to make sure each part of Victor warms under his hands before moving on.

He reaches Victor's waist and is surprised to see that Victor's _hard._ Yuuri's…not sure how to feel about this. His eyes flick back to Victor's face as he gingerly touches the engorged flesh. Victor looks so beautiful, even in his stillness. It's almost like he's asleep, completely unaware of Yuuri and his touches. _That_ thought arouses Yuuri, his own dick filling underneath his towel. He bites his lip as he continues to grip Victor, teasing the areas he knows gets reactions out of him—or they _would_ have.

Yuuri leans down, his mouth joining his hand as he reaches behind to finger himself open. Victor smells clean—fresh—covered in his lightly scented cologne he likes to wear. _He must have showered,_ Yuuri thinks as he finally fits more fingers inside him. He's still warm and pliant from his own shower, making at least his part easier. His patience runs out, however, and he's quick to throw a leg over Victor and ease himself down, only using his spit to ease the way. If this is going to be their last time, he wants to feel _all_ of Victor. He bottoms out.

Opening his eyes, he sees Victor just as calm, just as motionless as when he first started. New tears spring to his eyes as he begins to move, bringing Victor's hands to his waist and holding them there with his own.

It's not the same.

He stops in order to move Victor's hands above his head, the motion made difficult by Victor's stiff muscles. Once they're up there, they stay, and Yuuri laments the fact that it looks uncomfortable; Victor's chest rises at a weird angle, his shoulder blades preventing his upper back to rest flat. But that's okay, it sort of looks like Victor's arching his back.

"I'm sorry, Vitya," Yuuri whispers as he closes his eyes and continues to move, "I promise it won't be very long, I promise."

He feels his orgasm approaching as he simply focuses on the way Victor's inside him, the way Victor is silent, sleeping; the way Victor will still be there when he opens his eyes. His hand works over his cock and then he's coming thick ropes and he opens his eyes to watch them land on Victor's smooth skin.

More tears fall.

After cleaning himself and Victor up, he notices Victor's _Stammi Vicino_ outfit is out of the closet, hanging on the door, right next to his. Yuuri stares at them. He then looks back to where Victor is still sleeping, still quiet, and decides.

It's difficult, dressing someone who can't help, someone who's muscle are locking up rapidly and it sometimes takes force to make sure their limbs fall pace into the right positions. Three _cracks_ and four _pops_ later, Victor is dressed in his purple outfit, looking resplendent.

Yuuri's breath catches in his throat.

Before he can second-guess himself, he's swallowing handful after handful of his pills. His hands shake as he dresses himself in _his_ outfit, smoothing out the wrinkles. Vaguely, as he's crawling back into the bed to cuddle with Victor, he wonders if he should have taken more pills, or if this will be enough. He hopes it's enough. Victor is his everything, and now he's gone. Yuuri sighs as he curls further into Victor's side, Victor's body steadily getting warmer as his gets colder.

Taking a look around the room again, he notices a corner of paper sticking out from between the bed and the nightstand. From this angle, he can only make out his name at the top of the page in Victor's fancy writing.

It's a note.

He needs to read it, needs to know what Victor wants to tell him. His arms are so heavy, he struggles to keep his eyes open. Maybe if he squints long enough, he can read the looping, swirling words. He can't even lift his head to see any more of it. Sighing, he decides that whatever Victor wants to say to him, he'll see him again soon. So instead of trying to reach over Victor, he ever so slowly moves his hand to intertwine his fingers with Victor's.

He makes a pleased noise as he slips further into a comfortable, peaceful haze. He registers a high-pitched sound, and it takes him far longer than normal to recognize it as Makkachin. There's scratching and barking. _Makkachin's trying to get inside,_ Yuuri realizes. He listens to her scratch and whine, dig at the bottom of the door so hard it rattles. The noises get farther and farther away.

_Makkachin…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_I'm sorry…_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CreativeSweets)


End file.
